More Than Meets The Eye
by Inpar
Summary: Life is a bitch. Lifty knows this better than any one else. Beeing a lowlife can get lonesome at times but if someone gives him a chance maybe he wouldn't be so bad? Fluff warning. don't like don't read. Re-uploaded and re-edited version
1. Mess

**The first chapter of "More than meets the eye". :D**

**Note: They're humans with animal features so they will refer to each other as animals every now and then. But of course you can think of them as however you want. ;)**

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

It's a lovely day in August, Lifty and Shifty are just coming home from an unsuccessful bank-robbery. Shifty blames Lifty for the failure of course.

"You dumb-ass!" he yells at his younger brother when they enters their home/hideout. Lifty closes the door behind him and mutters

"What did I do?"

"You stupid idiot! You could have seen the police coming! It was, like, your task!" He shouts at his brother and walks into his room with Lifty following him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see through walls ,you know!" Lifty answers irritated.

The older one lies down on his bed with his hands behind his head in a relaxing way, looking at the younger one.

"Yes, but I thought that you could see through GLASSDOORS!" He shouts in an angry and irritated tone. Lifty's ears drops and his tail as well. "S-sorry Shifty..." His voice fades away with a light whimper. Shifty only rolls his eyes at him as if he thinks that he is pathetic.

"Stop weep, you big baby. You're so gay." He mutters to the sobbing boy in the doorway.

Lifty does not like it when Shifty calls him names, especially names that he doesn't understand.

He frowns at his older brother and asks

"W-what did you s-say?" unsure if he wants to know the answer.

Shifty sits up on the bed while he eyes his brother up and down.

"You don't know what that is?" He grins at Lifty who's looking questioning back at him.

"It means that you're a sissy, a twat, a girl! You're no fun anymore and you can't do anything right! When was the last time you got home with any loot?"

Lifty feels a lump that starts to grow inside his stomach.

"You don't have to be so mean, you know! I'm doing the best I can!" Lifty tries to hold his tears back. Shifty doesn't care for his whimpering brother.

"Shut up you big crybaby!" He groans at him. Lifty turns around and walks out of the room. He can hear Shifty's voice from behind him shouting

"Good, leave me alone, girly boy!" Lifty ignores the mean comment and hurries out of the building. Shifty is always like this when something hasn't gone according to plan, he's never showing his little brother any affection in any kind when when it's so. Now all Lifty wants is to get away from his 'evil twin' and the bullying. Shifty once twisted his tail so badly that an orthopedic had to fix it again.

Lifty starts to walk down the street, heading for the town. The leaves on the trees are starting to get yellow, the air is fresh and a little chilly but not so cold that you will need winter clothing, though. He decides to go to the playground. _'Not too many people there, I guess...'_ he thinks while he avoids peoples stares, he doesn't have the best reputation in town.

When he finally reaches the playground he sits down in the sand and starts drawing in the sand with a stick which he finds lying around. Cub sits next to him, playing with a toy car, not bothered by him but when Pop notices that Lifty is sitting there with his son, he hurries to pick his child up and walks away. Lifty actually feels a little hurt by that but he understands why Pop doesn't want him to be near his son. He also notices that the others on the playground moves keeps their distance.

_'They thinks I'm a freak...'_ The tears starts coming back again. He feels like the biggest thug in the world. He pulls his legs up and puts his arms around them.

He whimpers and sobs._ 'I hate myself...' _He thinks.

"Did ya do that?" someone who's standing next to him asks. Lifty freezes when he hears the voice. What have he done now? Something wrong again? He hurries to wipe the tares away before he looks up at the person next to him. It's Nutty, a squirrel who's addicted to candy and always seems to be happy. He's the same age as Lifty but much cuter, at least in Lifty's opinion since he does not like his own looks. Nutty has a lazy eye though that's lime-green while the other one has the color of honey. The raccoon is surprised to have the candy loving squirrel talking to him.

"W-what?" He asks looking away from him in an attempt to avoid their eyes to meet. He swallows hard and waits for the squirrel to answer.

"The sand drawin'... did ya do it?"

He sits down next to the raccoon who stares at the sand. Lifty nods slowly. He's confused because the squirrel is talking to him.

"It's good." Nutty says and smiles at the raccoon who's just a little taller than himself. Lifty looks at him with a confused look on his face. He's not use to complements so he blushes a little.

"Th-thank you..." He stutters.

Nutty tilts his head a little, still smiling.

"Um...Lifty, Would ya like to go to the ice-cream bar with me?" He asks with his hoarse yet sweet voice. Why is he being so nice to him? He knows who Lifty is. Lifty hesitates. The idea of that someone would even consider to associate with him is unlikely. But he sure is curious about this light green haired kid with candy stuck to his hair.

"Well, ya wanna come with me?" Nutty asks after a while of silence. Lifty nods without really thinking the thing through.

"Great!" Nutty giggles and grabs Lifty's hand to drags the raccoon with him.

They stops outside of the ice-cream bar. Lifty eyes the bar up and down with an unfunny feeling about this.

"THIS ice-cream bar?" He asks at Nutty who lets go of his hand.

"Yeah, it's the only one in town, ya know." The squirrel replies with a giggle holding up the glass door for Lifty. The raccoon's ears drops and he starts fiddling with his fingers in a stressed way but decides to go inside anyway.

They sits down by a table and picks up a menu each. Then Giggles, a girl in their age as well, walks up to them with a note block and a pencil in her hands.

"What can I, like, do for you today, Nutty?" She says with a sweet smile on her face. She's one of the cutest girls in town, no wonder she's never single.

"Hm, let's see...oh! I'll take one of them!" He points at something on the menu, Giggles nods and writes it down. She then turns to Lifty who quickly hides his face behind the menu.

"What can I, like, give you then?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take the same as he did!" He says so fast that he almost bites his tongue. The female nods and walks away.

Nutty gives the raccoon behind the menu an concerned look.

"Whatcha' doin'?" He puts a hand on the menu and lowers it so he can see the blushing boy look back at him with a distressed look in his face.

"I think you know the deal, dude." Lifty hisses at Nutty. The squirrel thinks for a while before answering.

"Ya've robbed this place?" Lifty hushes the squirrel.

"Not so loud!" He whispers. Nutty frowns at him.

"Ya did?"

"So what if I did it? You knows that's what I do!" the raccoon whispers and raises the menu to cover his face again.

"And that leads to the question: Why didn't you leave me? Why did you want to be with ME of all the people in town?" He proceeds after a few seconds. Nutty's ears drops and he doesn't look as happy anymore.

"Well...ya looked so lonely and I know how it feels..." Lifty gives him a strange look. He has never seen Nutty sad, he thinks it's kind of creepy.

"What do you mean?" Lifty asks curiously.

The squirrel sighs and looks sadly out the window at Cuddles and Toothy who's outside flying kites and having a good time.

"They're only beein' nice to me out of pity..." He hangs his head dejectedly.

"Pity?" Lifty asks.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm odd" Nutty explains to him. Lifty feels so bad for him.

Lifty is shunned but at least he's got a brother who can be shunned with him while Nutty have no one.

"I'm sorry, Nutty." The raccoon tells the squirrel. Nutty now looks at him and smiles

"Guess we have somethin' in common, huh?" and Lifty have to smile back at him. He's feeling touched and have to stop himself from saying 'Naaaww' and tilt his head. He doesn't want to look like an idiot.

The squirrel suddenly becomes silent. Lifty does not like that silence, it's uncomfortable and out of no where.

"By the way...why ain't ya with ya bro' today? I thought ya always hang." Nutty asks after a long silence and so the lump starts coming back in Lifty's stomach. He wants to get up and away but for some reason he stays put.

"We...we had a fight..." Lifty have no idea why he just told Nutty that, it's something about him that feels right.

"Oh, sorry. Was it serious?" the squirrel asks. Lifty bites his lip while thinking about what he shall say.

"N-no, not really..." He then answers.

"Do ya draw much?" Nutty must understand that it's uncomfortable for Lifty to talk about this since he changes subject.

"No..." The raccoon answers low. Actually he does draw **a lot**.

"Ya must be kiddin' me! Ya're awesome at it!" The squirrel giggles in disbelief. Lifty blushes behind the menu and thanks the boy.

No one have ever treated him nice before, it makes him feel good.

Now Giggles comes back with two big banana splits with chocolate-sauce. She puts them down on the table and says

"Here you go." with a smile. When she walks away Lifty finally puts the menu on the table.

Nutty begins to eat his banana split while Lifty is just staring at his.

"What's the matter? Dontcha' like it?" Nutty asks with big eyes since it must be impossible for him to imagine. He keeps eye contact with Lifty for a long time. Finally the raccoon answers.

"Not so much..." He mumbles while looking at the banana split in front of him with a slight smile on his face. The squirrel gives him a friendly smile and keeps staring at Lifty for a long while, the raccoon thinks it's strange and asks Nutty why he stares at him.

"What is it?"

"It's strange...that's not ya usual grin." Lifty looks at him, not quite sure if he understands what he means.

"Ya look...much nicer like this..." He mumbles a little absent, still looking at him. The raccoon blushes at him.

"Is that a good thing?" He then asks carefully, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, I think so." The squirrel says. They both looks at each other for a long time until Nutty brakes the silence.

"Do ya want me to help ya eat the rest of ya banana split?" He asks.

"Yes please." Lifty answers with a smile and the both of them tarts to eat it.

**[Later]**

Nutty follows Lifty to his house, talking a lot.

"Well, here we are." Lifty says when they're only a few steps away from the out door. Nutty eyes the building up and down.

"Neat." He says. Lifty looks at it too. It's definitely not 'neat'. It's an old house with red brick walls and a green roof with holes in it that's badly repared with some planks. The lamp that's hanging above the door is filled with flies and flicking. There's also graffiti on the walls. But still the squirrel are just smiling as he always does when he's happy.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow Nutty!" Lifty tells his new friend. "Yeah, see ya' tomorrow, Pear!" The squirrel hugs him and runs off. Or maybe half-jumping and giggling. Lifty stays on the spot for a while still feeling the hug. He's not use to hugs but he likes them. _'I could get use to this'_ he thinks before entering his home.

"Your new boyfriend?" Shifty asks Lifty when he closes the door behind him.

Lifty snaps at his brother

"What are you talking about you moron?"

Shifty walks up to his brother.

"The green candy-freak, you dumbass! Do you know what people are going to say?" He crosses his arms and glares at Lifty. He's probably still angry because of the failure earlier today. He looks more intimidating than Lifty remembers him to be.

"He's n-not my b-boyfriend!" He protests. The lump is back, as always when he feels frightened and sad.

"Save it, pansy!" His brother tells him.

He's not so much taller than Lifty, only a centimeter or two, but he sure can make Lifty feel small.

"Why do you have to be such a weirdo? If I hadn't promised mom that I would take care of you I would have dumped you years ago!"

Tears starts sipping down Lifty's cheeks.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Shifty looks down at his younger brother.

"I'm freaking tired, that's why!" He answers in a mocking voice. He then walks in to the kitchen but before entering he turns to Lifty and says

"You can fuck him as much as you pleases as long as no one else has to see it!" Then he walks into the kitchen.

Lifty sits down in the middle of the outer hall. His ears drops. This day is a big mess. Shifty is grumpier than usual. On the other hand there's Nutty who fills him with such glee. But then again he'll always be shunned by the people in the town. _'Shifty is such an idiot...'_ Lifty thinks. He then rises and walks into his room but before he closes the door he can hear his brother shout

"Don't jerk off to a picture of him or something, queer-o!"

Lifty groans at the bad 'joke' and slams the door shut. He lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling until he falls asleep.

**Please review. :)**

**(I made Shifty a little nicer cuz when I read it I realized that he's being TOO mean) :S**


	2. The Park

**Next chapter. :)**

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

The next morning he wakes up with a headache, as every other morning. He walks into the kitchen to get a pain killer. Shifty is sitting on the table, reading the newspaper with his legs crossed. Lifty opens a cabinet and takes out a bottle with pills. He takes a pill and swallows it with some milk directly from the milk carton.

"Got any sleep last night?" His brother asks him without looking up from the newspaper.

"A little... why?" Lifty replies while he puts the pills and milk away and takes a banana from the refrigerator to eat. The older one just shrugs and takes a sip from a energy drink. _'Shifty seems to be in a better mood today'_ Lifty thinks for himself.

"Oh look, the museum is receiving a very valuable artifact this afternoon. Guess who's going to hustle this baby!" He holds up the newspaper, showing Lifty the picture of a golden sculpture. "You?" Lifty answers and puts the banana in his mouth.

"We" Shifty corrects his brother. Lifty is quiet for a long time, thinking.

"...Do I have to come with you today?" He then asks. His brother looks at him with a surprised look.

"What do you mean? You love to steal stuff like that!" He reminds Lifty.

"It's just... it don't feel so tempting today...I mean, we've done a lot of stuff the whole summer so maybe we should just rest for today?" Lifty says carefully.

Shifty gives him a puzzling look.

"It's because of the candy-nut, huh?" Shifty says calmly. He peers searching at Lifty.

"We are going to meet in the park today and..." He stops when he notices the expression in Shifty's face, he does not look pleased.

"You're still going to be with him? He's the town's fucking screwball! He's crazy!" Shifty shouts at his brother.

"No he's not! He's nice but no one gives him a chance to prove it!" They stares at each other. It feels tense.

"If you think he's so nice you can go and play with you're beloved asylum inmate!" Shifty hisses at his little brother. Lifty mumbles a low "Sorry" and hurries out of the house.

He walks down the street, looking at the people who passes him on the way. _'I wonder why I don't feel like robbing or steal today...'_

As he walks by some houses he notices Toothy, a mauve beaver with buck teeth and freckles, trying to carry a big box from his house to his car. It looks heavy and the boy isn't so strong. Lifty hesitates before he walks up to him and asks

"You need any help?"

The beaver can't see him because of the big box, much to Lifty's relief.

"Uhm, that would be great..." Toothy answers from behind the box. Lifty helps him to carry the box over to the car and put it inside. "Thank you very mu..." He stops when he gets to see who it is. Now he stares as if he can't believe his eyes. The boy takes a step back, still staring at the Lifty.

"W-what?" Lifty asks even though he knows why Toothy is acting like this.

"L-Lifty? What are you doing here?" The beaver stutters. Lifty feels hurt, he's reminded about his reputation again.

"I...I thought you maybe needed some help...it looked so heavy..." He answers in a small voice.

Toothy frowns, not knowing what to make of all of this.

"Look, I don't know what you and your twin brother are planning but..." He stops to look at Lifty. "Toothy, I don't want to do anything bad right now. It's not amusing anymore..." The beaver looks suspiciously at him. Lifty does not know Toothy that well. He only knows that he likes comics and is best friend with Cuddles the rabbit. He have heard rumors about Toothy being gay but he don't think that's any of his business. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"Thank you for the help but I got to go now. Nice to...uhm...have a good day." The beaver jumps in the car and drives off leaving Lifty standing there looking like a fool. _'Too bad he's so nice...'_ Lifty knows that's true. He's known in the town for being a friendly yet mischievous kid.

Lifty decides to start walking again. He's heading towards the 'Happy tree park'.

He can now see Nutty about a hundred meters away. As he's smiling with relief because the squirrel is there as they said, he notices someone standing there, talking with Nutty. Lifty starts to slow down. _'Who's that?'_ He can only see the back of the person who's talking with his friend. Around people he's almost as unsure as Flaky. The timid porcupine tomboy who's afraid of almost everything. The stress is giving her a very bad case of white dandruff that's shown very well among her red quills for hair.

Lifty is considering turning around and go home but then Nutty notices him.

"Hey, Pear! Come here!" He waves at the raccoon who now has to go to them. The other persion turns around and reveals her face. Lifty's face pales as he realizes that it's Petunia.

The truth is that this little raccoon has somewhat of a crush on the blue haired skunk lady. He loves her dark blue hair with a hint of indigo and her eyes, her beautiful sapphire eyes. She's always wearing a pink diadem with a flower on it and a green wunderbaum as a necklace. Other girls in their age sure is pretty but petunia is** beautiful**. It's strange that she doesn't have a boyfriend as good-looking as she is.

Every time he and Shifty have robbed her and Giggles and tied them up to be able to get away with the loot, he'd been the one who tied Petunia so that his brother wouldn't hurt her. Shifty is so careless sometimes.

Now he's there, standing face-to-face with a beautiful girl, looking like a prat.

She looks curiously at the green raccoon.

"So you're Nutty's new friend, huh?" She eyes him up and down while chewing on a bubblegum. "Guess money isn't the only thing that matters to you now?" she pops her gum. Lifty bites his lip nervously while holding on to his tail, squeezing it.

"He-he, I guess s-so" He forces himself to smile when he actually wants to cry and run away.

"He's actually a real nice guy!" Nutty giggles excited while jumping up and down on the spot.

"I believe you, Nutty." She turns to Lifty.

"I heard you like to draw..." She smiles at him. Lifty thinks she looks like an angel when she smiles. "Maybe you can draw something for me sometime."

He swallows and nods slowly at her.

"Okay then, I got to go to work now. Nice to see you Lifty, take care of you guys!" She says while she walks towards the exit of the park with perfect stance. Nutty turns to his friend and smiles happily.

"Ain't she a nice girl?" He gets no answer. Lifty stands and stares at the direction of petunia

"Pear? Are ya listenin' to me?" He looks at his friend then at Petunia, then at Lifty, then at Petunia and then at Lifty again. His face goes from confused and clueless to rising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do ya love her, Pear?" He asks loudly and unembarrassed. Lifty covers Nutty's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet!" He hisses at the squirrel.

"I'm not!" He takes his hand off of Nutty's mouth and gives him a serious look.

"I Think ya are, Pear." The squirrel tilts his head to the side. Lifty can't help that he's blushing.

"I...I mean she's...I..." He stutters and looks at her way. Nutty gives him a pat on the cheek.

"There, there. It's okay." Lifty swallows and decides to confess.

"Okay, I do! So what?" They starts to walk along the path that leads deeper into the park.

"Nothin', I think it's cute." Nutty answers the raccoon nonchalant. Lifty notices it doesn't sound as convincing as it's probably supposed to. He gives Nutty an embarrassed look

"Maybe so but you can't ever tell anyone! Understand?" He tells the other boy.

"I swear!" He draws a imaginary cross on his chest with his finger.

"Good." Lifty crosses his arms like a child who's grumpy. People stares at them as they walks by. Disco Bear even takes another way when he sees they're coming.

"But why doesn't you talk to her..?" Nutty asks curiously.

"Uhm...I...I Don't..." The raccoon looks at him. Nutty looks so naive and caring. Lifty takes a deep breath and tells him as he lets it out.

"I don't have the guts!" Nutty looks at him in disbelief.

"Ya mean that? Really?" The squirrel then bursts out in laughter. Lifty's ears drops and he covers his face with his palms because of the embarrassment.

"Ya mean ya can rob banks, steal things and murder but can't speak to Petunia?"

Lifty puts his paws down and looks thoughtful at Nutty. It's true, he does all that without any problems, peace of cake. But around her he's lost.

"I-isn't she with Handy or something?" He asks sadly. The other boy shrugs.

"Nah, he's not her type. I dunno, maybe ya've got a chance there." Nutty tells him without much excitement while watching the leafs on the trees that's slightly getting more yellowish.

"I don't think so..." Lifty answers sadly. They now reaches the center of the park. It's a glade with an ice-cream kiosk and a fountain standing in the middle. There's also the path that they're walking on, of course. Some familiar faces are already showing. The people of the neighborhood more exactly. Some of them are staring at the duo. Lifty whispers to Nutty

"Everybody is staring at us!" Nutty looks at him and the others.

Suddenly Lifty bumps into someone's back.

He looks up at the owner of the back and looks like he's going to faint when he sees who it is. It's Flippy, the war veteran, though he's just one year older than Lifty and Nutty, what's up with that? He always wears a camouflage jacket, a beret and dog tags. His hair is lighter green than Lifty but not as bright as Nutty, a little duller though. He's taller than they are, but not so much, and pretty handsome with his dark green eyes that goes so well with the rest of his face. If Lifty were a girl he would think that Flippy was hot. But now he's a boy and terrified by this guy. The reason is Flippy's way of dealing with bad accidents. When flippy turns around and looks at him it causes Lifty to fall backwards and lands on his butt.

The bear puts out a hand to the raccoon.

"Here let me help you." He says and pulls him up with almost no effort. As Lifty gets back up on his feet he gives the war guy an awkward look.

"Are you all right?" Flippy asks. Lifty nods with a scared expression at the war veteran. The bear smiles at them and walks over to the fountain. Nutty takes his friend's hand and leads him to a bench where they both takes a seat. "Whatcha' mean with ya think ya ain't got a chance?" Nutty asks a little more interested this time, going back to the earlier subject.

"I'm clepto, immature and born with a burglar mask!" Nutty pats Lifty on the back and says

"It could be worse." Lifty smiles slightly. He doesn't want to be sad now, he can be sad when he gets home again.

Suddenly they can hear the sound of a car crash near by. Then both Lifty and Nutty looks over at the fountain and gasps, they knows what's going to happen now. Flippy starts to breath heavily, his dark green eyes becomes more of a green-yellowish color and his pupils shrinks. An evil smirk full of sharp fangs are shown and he chuckles maniacally. People starts screaming when they notices this. Flippy tackles the Mole so he falls into the fountain. He then drowns the blind mammal. He then starts chasing Cuddles and ends up strangling him with his own small intestine. Lifty grabs Nutty's arm without thinking much and drags him with him in between the trees.

Flippy looks at the two boys running away. He picks up his bowie knife and lets out an evil chuckle before going after them.

Lifty hears his heart beat fast. He runs thrugh bushes and dodges branches, still holding on to Nutty's arm. He doesn't really know where he is but the important thing now is to get away from the maniac who will kill them if he gets the chance. Now he can hear footsteps others than Nutty's and his own. He feels the pressure and tries not to show Nutty that he's panicking. Then he trips. _'SHIT!'_ He thinks as he falls face plant to the ground. He does not know for how long he's lying there, the only thing he can hear is his heart beating and his tired breathing. He can't see clearly either, his vision is blurred and dark. After a while he pulls himself together and ties to rise but then someone puts their foot on his back and presses him down to the ground again. The one then stands in front of him and grabs his jaw, forcing Lifty to face him. Lifty does not have to guess who it is. Two insane yellow eyes glares at him and a mouth full of fangs growls

"You thought you could escape?" with a dark and husky voice, not Flippy's usual smooth voice. Lifty looks scared witless as he looks at the bear. Flippy smirks and flips the raccoon over so he lands on the back, then he places himself on top of Lifty's stomach and holds the bowie knife against his cheek.

"When was the last time I killed you, boy?" He asks intimidating, holding on to his knife with a tight grip. Lifty is to scared to answer, instead he makes a whimpering sound.

"I believe it was...last Christmas...let's do something about that..." He grins wickedly at the raccoon on the ground. Lifty now tries to locate Nutty...and there he is, lying in a pile of blood only a few meters away from them. His eyes are now dull and the look from them is hollow. Lifty screams at the scene until Flippy puts a finger on his lips.

"Hush." He whispers calmly. The lump is back in Lifty's stomach again and he starts to cry. "Now..." Flippy rises his knife "Let's see if you bleed green!" He then strikes the knife into Lifty but he closes his eyes before it hits. The raccoon feels a stinging pain in his chest before everything becomes dark and silent.

**Review please. :)**


	3. Get well soon

**Next Chapter! :D**

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

He opens his eyes slowly. At first it's a blur but after a while he can see that he's in a hospital. He's lying in a bed with bandage around his hand and chest. He looks over at the bed table, there's a bouquet with a card and a sketch pad with pencil lying there. He takes the card that's attached to the bouquet and reads. _'Get well soon, Pear!'_ He smiles as he understands that they're from Nutty. Speaking of witch, the little squirrel boy, with bandage around his head and left upper arm, comes running into the room and stops by Lifty's bed and makes a funny face.

"Pear!" he shouts before giving Lifty the world's biggest hug. Lifty moans in pain when the squirrel squeezes his chest. Nutty lets go of him quickly with an aghast look on his face.

"Oh my god, s-sorry Pear!" He squeaks and pulls his hands to him.

"It's okay Nutty, you didn't know...ugh!" Lifty comforts him. He tries to smile but the pain makes it hard.

"How is it goin'?" Nutty asks while he places a chair next to Lifty's bed so he can sit down.

"I don't know, man...what happened?" Lifty scratches the back of his head. Nutty raises an eyebrow at the question.

"Ya don't remember Flippy flippin' out?" He asks calmer that Lifty is use to.

"Oh yeah, right!" Now he remembers what happened. He got killed by the town's murderer who somehow are more accepted than him even if he kills everybody.

"Oh, and Nutty, thank you for the flowers." He thanks the squirrel and makes an effort to smile again.

"Ya like 'em? I got 'em from Toothy!" He smiles happily when Lifty asks. It makes him very glad. "Toothy, eh?" Lifty laughs for himself.

"What's so funny?" The squirrel asks, blinking curiously.

"Nothing." The raccoon replies.

"Uhm Nutty, where's the docto..?" He gets cut off in the middle of the of the sentence by someone who's kicking the door in. The boys stares at the one in the doorway. It's Lumpy, a blue moose, often referred to as the town idiot. He looks as stupid as he is, one of his antlers are up-side-down and his teeth are always showing. He's cross-eyed too. He's always changing work, one day he can be a police man the next a teacher. Today he's a doctor.

He's staring at the boys in an awkward silence. Suddenly, he points out a finger dramaticly at them. The only sound you can hear is the sound of a dying fly. He opens his mouth to say something, the boys holds their breaths, slowly his lips starts to forming words and he says

"Cheese, Omnomnom." He takes a bite of a cheese sandwich. Lifty can't understand why this guy is allowed in the town either, he have killed hundreds of people alone even if it only is accidents. Now the moose starts to look around the room as if he's confused where he is.

"Excuse me?" Lifty asks the moose with cheese around his mouth.

"Uh...oh! How may I be to your service?" The moose asks trying to sound professional.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Lifty asks inpatient. Lumpy thinks for a while with his finger on his chin, even if he doesn't have one.

"Can you walk?" He asks with his mouth full of cheese-sandwich.

Lifty tries to move his legs but can't because of an unbearable pain in them.

"Ouch!" he shouts and bites his pillow to ease the pain. Nutty gives him an anxious look when he shouts.

"No, you will have to stay here until the pain has completely disappeared." The very tall moose tells them.

"Don't you got any morphine or something?" Lifty pleads the moose.

"Errr...durp..." Lumpy doesn't seem to understand the question.

"I'll go get the nurse!" He says and runs out of the room, cross-eyed as usual.

The raccoon drops his ears and gives Nutty a pathetic look.

"What is it Pear?" the squirrel asks him when he sees that.

"You don't have to stay, you know..." He says with a small voice. He want the sweet sugar-cube to stay here but not if he don't want to, of course.

"Don't worry Pear, I'll stay here 'til ya can go home."

He gives Lifty a friendly smile and pats him on top of the head. Lifty thinks it's a relief, to have him here maybe won't make this hospital-visit all 'sucky'. Nutty jumps up and runs up to the TV on the other side of the room.

"Neat! Ya've got a TV?" He shouts and starts to jump up and down in excitement.

"Guess so." The raccoon replies. He didn't even notice.

The nurse enters the room and Lifty freezes when he sees who it is.

"Petunia!" Nutty shouts happily with his hoarse voice almost in falsetto. It is Petunia, she's working at the hospital, learning to become a nurse and she's so talented that she could be one already. Lifty had no idea that she works here.

"Hello again Lifty, I'm going to check on you, is that okay?"

Lifty nods slowly. She then smiles pretty and takes Lifty's wrist to feel the pulse. He can't believe she's actually touching him. He can't stop looking at her, she's so beautiful. _'Why does girls have to be so damn pretty?'_ He thinks, annoyed by the fact that he isn't brave enough to tell her.

"It sounds good. Now if you could flex your arm a little so I can feel if your musculature are okay. It got damaged pretty bad." A little confused by what she said Lifty flexes his biceps. They are pretty nice actually, because of all of the work he does. Shifty makes sure that Lifty's always the one who gets to drag and carry stuff. But he still isn't stronger than Shifty, not stronger than Flippy either. But Shifty train boxing and he knows 'street-fighting', whatever that is. And Flippy is a war veteran and that says it all. As she feels them the looks thoughtful. She squeezes them a little, then she writes something on her notepad.

"You can stop now." She tells him. He stops. _'Is that really part of the check?'_ He looks over at Nutty who's trying to get the TV to work.

"There, I'll be back soon to check on you again. She turns around and walks towards the door.

"Oh and Nutty, here you go." She hands him a pill and a glass of water.

"It's for the you-know-what." She smiles warmly and closes the door behind her

Nutty swallows the pill and looks over at Lifty. He then blushes.

"What is that?" Lifty asks. The other boy blinks a few times unfocused. He looks pretty funny. The squirrel shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"Huh?"

"Why did you take the pill?" Lifty gives him a peculiar glance.

"Oh...it's for the rabies..." Nutty says so low that it's almost impossible to hear what he's saying.

"What Rabies?" Lifty gasps.

Nutty hides his face behind his tail when he blushes.

"Yeah...I haven't told ya that?"

Lifty shakes his head even if Nutty can't see him.

"Uhm...ehm...how's that going for you..?" It sounds awkward and Lifty knows it but he can't come up with something else.

"Well, I've got ma pills and takes syringes once the month...I don't like water though..." He moves his tail and sits down on the floor, looking at Lifty for a long time like he did yesterday.

"Is it dangerous or something?" Lifty asks quickly. Nutty thinks for a moment but then he answers

"Usually it would be deadly but I'll 'survive thanks to The Cursed Idol n' stuff." The Cursed Idol is the thing that resurrects the citizens when they dies for some reasons. No one knows exactly where The Cursed Idol is, that's a great mystery.

"I thought that makes you aggressive.." Lifty tells Nutty feeling a little guilty for saying that.

Nutty frowns at Lifty. His cute little face makes a sad expression.

"That's why I'm takin' pills. Ya see, before I took them I couldn't control my candy desire as well as I can now. Back then I would kill for candy, y'know." Nutty wraps his tail around him, making him look like a little fur-ball with a head. Lifty gives him a curious look.

"How about now?"

"I still LOVE sweets but I'm not as crazy as I use to be. Do ya remember when I thought Sniffles was a candy cane durin' the school play?" Lifty do remember Nutty taking a bite off of Sniffles the anteater. It was pretty messed up.

"Yeah... so you mean you're not a candy freak anymore?" He asks confused.

"No, I mean I'm not stealin' or killin' for candy as long as I takes medications." Nutty answers from his fur-ball.

"Oh..." Lifty says. Now he takes the sketchpad and starts to draw in it. After a while he can hear the sound of small snores from Nutty, he's asleep. Lifty tilts his head and smiles at the cute green squirrel. Lifty have to admit that it's the cutest thing he have ever seen. But then again, he hasn't seen so many cute things. He leans back on the pillow and closes his eyes. After a while he's snoring as well.

**There you go. Please review. :)**


	4. Next morning

**Next chapter here. :)**

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is two big eyes in different color staring at him from the edge of the bed. He rubs his eyes and yawns sleepy.

"What are you doing, Nutty?" He asks the owner of the eyes. Now the squirrel rises and places his little butt next to Lifty's feet on the bed. He hands the sketchpad to Lifty who's giving him a strange look.

"Mornin' Pear!" The boy giggles.

"I hope ya don't mind if I looked at your drawings while you were sleepin'?" He smiles at him.

"No, of course not Nutty. How's your head by the way?" Lifty asks while he puts the sketchpad on the bed table.

"No complains. It's ain't much but I like it." The raccoon looks at the smiling squirrel.

"Well I didn't mean like that, you know." Lifty answers, smiling slightly.

"Whatcha' ya goin' to draw for Petunia, Pear?" The squirrel asks slowly while he puts a bubblegum in his mouth and starts chewing.

Lifty thinks for a while but can't come up with anything. Then he imitates Handy by making his famous grumpy expression that he always does when something irritates him. That makes Nutty laugh hard.

"Ya look just like Handy!" After a while he calms down.

"Ya're funny Pear!" He then makes a giggly sound that makes Lifty feel good.

"Thank you Nutty."

He looks at him and asks

"Do you know what I should draw for her?"

The squirrel looks thoughtful and answers

"Maybe a pony? Or...tell her what ya think 'bout her?"

Lifty groans in protest.

Nutty shrugs and takes the remote for the TV and starts it. It seems like he's figured out how it works now.

It's a movie playing on the TV. Lifty recognizes it but can't really put his finger on it.

"What does the information say about the movie Nutty?" He asks.

Nutty tosses the remote over to Lifty who presses the _'info-button'_.

The information says: _'Bonnie & Clyde, American drama from 1967'_.

Now Lifty understands why he recognizes the movie. One of his favorite childhood films. The boys watches the whole movie. In the ending the movie couple drives a car. They're pulled over by a farmer or something who want help with his broken truck. Suddenly he takes cover under it while Bonnie and Clyde gets peppered with bullets in an ambush.

Lifty says out loud "touche, cops...".

He then looks at Nutty. He pokes him with his foot.

"You're okay dude?" He asks.

Nutty frowns "Where's the happy endin'?" Lifty feels bad for him.

"But this is **kind of** a happy ending, they hurt people and now they won't anymore." Nutty turns to him and pulls his legs up to his body. He looks like a lost child in the mall, scared and confused.

"I don't like this movie!" He exclaims and crosses his arms. Even if they're the same age Nutty clearly shows that he's much younger mentally.

And even if he think it feels awkward, Lifty holds his arms out to Nutty and motions him to come closer. The other boy blushes for some reason that Lifty can't understand and instead of jumping down from the bed and walk up to him, Nutty decides to crawl over to him on the bed on all four. He ends up in a leaning position over Lifty. The raccoon hugs the squirrel tightly to comfort him. In **that** exact moment Sniffles who works there as well as Petunia enters the room.

He can see Nutty leaning over Lifty who's pressing him tightly to himself. When Lifty notices the anteater he pushes Nutty away from himself so forcibly that the poor boy get tossed backwards, off the bed and down on the hard hospital floor.

"Ouch!" He shouts when he lands.

The raccoon and the anteater stares at each other awkwardly.

"Okay guys, I don't want to know what you're doing to each other when no one's around so let's just get this over with!" The anteater says.

Lifty blushes.

"We didn't do anything like that..."

"I told you I don't want to hear it!" The anteater says irritated.

"Just check if you can move your legs!"

Lifty moves them around without any difficulty.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He smiles.

"Yeah you should be able to walk again. You can get out of here this afternoon." Sniffles hurries out of the room. Lifty covers his face with his paws.

"God!" He groans.

"What's wrong Pear?"

Nutty asks when he's able to stand again.

"Now he'll spread a rumor about us!"

Nutty does not seem to understand.

"'Bout what?" He asks with big eyes.

"He thinks we're gay or something! I hate my life!" Lifty shouts.

"...What's gay?" Nutty asks. Lifty looks at him and rises an eyebrow.

"You don't know that?" He asks surprised. The squirrel shakes his head.

"He thinks we're in love!" Lifty explains.

Nutty sits silent for a long while, then he blushes.

"...But Pear, ya're in love with Petunia, no?"

"Yes, but he don't know that..." Lifty mutters.

"Then maybe ya should tell her?" Nutty puts his hands on the hips.

"It's not that easy..." Lifty tries to explain.

**[Later...]**

Lifty stands in the lobby, ready to go. He's waiting for Nutty.

_'How long can it take to go to the bathroom?'_ He thinks as he glances over at the exit.

_'I wonder if Sniffles' told Petunia yet...'_ The lump in his stomach starts to grow again. When he turns to see if Nutty's done he faces someone else.

"Hi Lifty, nice to see you out of the hospital bed."

"P-Petunia!" He takes a step back.

"Yeah, I wanted to say good buy to you guys."

Lifty gives her an awkward look.

"...Why?"

"Because you're nice." She smiles at him. The smile makes him even more confused.

"No, I'm not nice." He quickly answers.

"Come on, you're giving this odd guy a chance to show his sweet side."

Lifty swallows hard. Now Nutty's coming back, finally. Lifty get's ready to go but then Nutty starts to talk with Petunia.

"Hi, Petunia! What are ya guys talkin' 'bout?" He stands next to the trembling raccoon.

"We were just talking about what a great friend Lifty is." Petunia answers.

"Oh yeah, he's great!...And I think he wanna tell ya somethin', Petunia." The squirrel smiles slightly.

"Oh, what may that be?"

Lifty stutters confused

"I..I...d-don't know if..." He can't form a complete sentence.

"What is it Lifty?" The skunk asks curiously when she looks at him.

"I'm n-no-" He then gets pushed forwards by Nutty and accidental ending up kissing Petunia on the mouth. At first they both stares surprised at each other but soon it looks pretty enjoyable for both of them. But Lifty still looks confused though.

After the kiss both of them looks at each other. Petunia begins to speak with a smooth voice.

"L-Lifty...I...I..." But before she can proceed Lifty and Nutty are gone. She stays on the spot lost in thought. When she turns around to go back to her work again everybody in the lobby is staring at her.

"What? Don't you got anything better to do?" She asks the people and walks by them nonchalant.


	5. Oops!

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

"Pear! Wait up!" Nutty gasps When he's trying to keep up with the embarrassed raccoon who's running down the streets of Happy Tree Town.

"Why did you do that Nutty, are you crazy or something?" The raccoon shouts at the squirrel behind him.

"Maybe a little...but I wanted to help you!" The squirrel answers.

"That was not helping at all, Nutty!" Lifty shouts and almost crashes into a very surprised Mime but manage to avoid him just in time. The deer gives them a confused look as they runs past him. He scratches his head before shrugging.

"I can't ever show me to her again!"

"I'm so sorry Pear, please don't hate me!" The squirrel calls out. Lifty suddenly halts. Nutty isn't prepared for that so he crashes into the raccoon in front of him. Booth ends up on the street. Lifty stares at his friend with big eyes.

"W-what did you say?" Nutty looks dizzy but answers anyway.

"I said 'sorry'..." He shakes his head to see clearly again.

"N-no one have ever said that to me before..." He stares at the squirrel.

"What?" Nutty looks astonished.

Lifty remember that he's angry at Nutty again.

"But it still wasn't funny!" He glares at him with an accusing look.

"Yeah I guess so..." Nutty looks sad and he looks down at the ground, regreting what he's done. Lifty don't think that he can be angry at something looking that gentle and innocent.

"Uhm...Nutty... It's just too much going on in my life right now and..." Nutty looks up at him, still looking guilty and going to cry any minute.

"And since I see that you understand your mistakes I'm ready to forgive you..." Lifty says slowly.

The squirrel sobs a little.

"Ya mean it?"

Lifty nods at his friend. Nutty makes a cute smile and stands up. Lifty does as well.

"What are we goin' to do now?" The squirrel asks.

"I have to go home." Lifty sighs.

"I'll come with ya!" The squirrel takes a jumps in that direction but are prevented by Lifty who grabs his tail to stop him.

"I think it's for the best if I go alone" Lifty tell him.

"No way! I wanna come!" He puts his hands on his hips like earlier today.

"But..." The raccoon sighs at his friend.

"Fine! But don't think it's funny...because it's not." The squirrel nods exited and they begins to walk.

When they're outside the home of Lifty and Shifty the raccoon hesitates a little. He takes a deep breath and opens the door with Nutty following behind him.

"Shifty, I'm home!" Lifty calls out as he gets inside. He looks into the kitchen, no one there. He then goes to the living room.

"Shifty!" He gasps as he sees his big brother lying on the couch with empty beer-bottles around him.

"Wah?" He looks dull at his brother.

"...Lifty...where have you been?" Lifty walks up to his brother and move some of the bottles to make room for himself.

"You've been drinking?" Lifty frowns at Shifty. The older one nods lazy.

"Yup...hick!...Where wash you?...I've been worried..." He then takes a sip of beer. Lifty's ears drops. "You know I don't like it when you're drunk..." He whispers in Shifty's ear. The older brother tries to focus on Lifty's face but it seems difficult.

"Shtop complaining, if everybudy thought like you thish world would be all anarchy and chaosh..hick!" Lifty gives him an unamused look.

Lifty takes the bottle from his drunk brother.

"You've had enough for today, Shifty." He tells his brother and puts it on the table next to him.

"Nah! You're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about..." Lifty glares at his brother.

"No, you're the one who's drunk!" He hisses.

"Haha! I love you, man..." Shifty tilts his head back and falls asleep. Lifty takes the bottles and carries them into the kitchen and puts them at the sink. Nutty comes in with a confused look. "What's up with him?" He asks.

Lifty sighs and turns to Nutty.

"He has been drinking. He does that when he's worried or sad..."

The raccoon bites his lip. Nutty smiles at him.

"Does that mean he was worried 'bout ya?"

Lifty looks at him with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe, but don't count on it...you want anything to eat?"

Nutty nods happily.

"Sure." Lifty smiles and opens the refrigerator.

**Review please. :) **

**Very short, I know. :S**


	6. Epiphany

**Here ya go, last chapter. ;)**

**(Re-uploaded and re-edited)**

Lifty and Nutty are sitting by the kitchen table, eating sandwiches, when a very tired-looking Shifty walks in with a hand against his head to ease the aching. Lifty looks up at his brother.

"Hangover?" He asks in a teasing voice.

"Fuck you!" Shifty mutters at his brother without giving him as much as a glance. Nutty stares at them as if he can't believe the way they're acting to each other.

"Where's the pills?" Shifty asks his brother grumpy.

"Second cabinet from above." The other raccoon says focusing on his sandwich.

The older one opens the cabinet and takes two pills and swallows them with some water. He then closes the cabinet and turns to the boys by the table.

"What's he doing here?" He then asks irritated while putting his fedora on his head.

"Well, not getting drunk, that's for sure." The younger raccoon snaps at his brother. Shifty glares at Lifty who's facing him with his back.

"Can you answer a question for me, little brother?" Shifty crosses his arms.

"I thought you were the smart one..." Lifty answers lippy. Shifty ignores that and proceeds.

"Why did I get a call from 'The Rat' who told me that every one are talking about a raccoon and squirrel having sex in the hospital?" Shifty's voice sounds dark and monotone.

Lifty stares at Nutty who stares back at him, booth looking equally surprised.

"Sniffles..." Lifty mumbles too low for his brother to understand. Shifty stands next to him now.

"Do you understand that every lowlife in this town are going to nail you to the highway?" He stares at his little brother. Lifty looks down at the table, not answering at all. Shifty puts his hands on the table and stares his brother down.

"You can't have sex when people can see you!"

Lifty mumbles

"We didn't have sex..." Still staring down the table.

"Pft! You think they'll listen to you? Try and they'll turn you into a belt!" The older one explains.

Nutty lower his tail and ears as the discussion goes on. He makes a small whimper sound that barely can be heard. Lifty sighs slightly and gives Nutty a hopeless glance. Then he takes a deep breath and looks up at Shifty.

"And why does this matter to you? Do you want the belt when they're done?"

Shifty recoil by what his brother just have been saying.

"No! Of course not!" He almost looks insulted by that question. Lifty gives him a wondering look.

"Then why..?"

"You are my little brother! I can't watch you get killed because you like...him." Shifty looks at the squirrel awkwardly. Nutty smiles back to him, mostly out of habit. Lifty turns to his brother with a surprised look.

"Geez, Shifty...That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me...but I was only hugging him...like a friend."

Shifty puts his hands on his hips like Nutty did before but when he does it it doesn't look feminine at all.

"That's how girls act with their friends. Guys are not all hugging and giggling and cuddling! If they do things like this happens!" The boys looks at each other and blushes. Lifty lets out a small

"Oh..."

Shifty nods at them and walks up to the window.

"And since you don't have a superhero like that Toothy beaver you'll have to watch it!" He looks out at some cars at a parking lot near by.

Lifty swallows when he thinks about all the gangsters and other lowlifes who gladly will rip his lungs out if they get the chance.

"What 'bout Petunia Pear?" Nutty whispers at Lifty but Shifty can hear it and turns around.

"Petunia? Petunia the skunk?" He frowns surprised at his brother. Lifty nods slowly, blushing a little.

"What about her?" He asks with big eyes.

"I...I...k-kinda have a c-c-crush on her..." Lifty stutters unsure.

"Who would have thought that? My kid bro'...a womanizer?" He smiles at his brother and sits down next to Nutty.

"N-not really..." The younger one mumbles.

"I...I don't want to talk with her. I feel stupid when I do..." He turns away from them to hide that he's red as a tomato. Shifty is about to say something but then the doorbell calls and he gets up to answer it with a crowbar behind his back. Nutty stares at Shifty and then at Lifty.

"That was a crowbar?" He whispers.

"Aha, You can't be too careful these days." Lifty answers him not caring very much.

Nutty eyes his friend.

"I think it's great ya haven't stole anythin' for a while, by the way. I'm proud of ya!" He smiles playing with his tail. Lifty sighs and starts to root in his pocket and picks up something that he puts on the table.

"Not anything big maybe but..."

It's Flippy's dog tags, a neck chain that belongs to Toothy, the lollipop that Nutty usually wears on his left cheek and some changes. Nutty puts a paw on his cheek and feels it's nothing there. The squirrel stares at the stuff and then he give Lifty a disappointed look.

"Ya said..."

"I know..."

They stare at each other in silence. Lifty can feel the lump growing inside of him again but this time it's in the chest. The squirrel drop his ears.

"Why...?"

"It's hard, okay! I can't help it!" Lifty turns away from him.

Nutty frowns sadly.

"And ya even took that from me..." He points at the lollipop on the table.

Lifty doesn't like this. He's sick of people commenting him about his problems. And the irritated feeling inside of him makes him warm all over. He can't stop himself when he shouts

"What do you know anyway, Huh? You're addicted to candy and acting like a eight year old! No wonder no body wants to be your friend!" He then covers his mouth with his hands. Nutty stares at him with dropped ears.

"...N-Nutty I'm...I mean..." Shifty walks in wondering what the shouting was all about when Nutty rises from the table and walks out of the room with a heartbroken look on his face. The raccoons can hear the door slam and then it get silent. Lifty covers his face with his hands.

Shifty sits down where Nutty sat before. He looks curiously at the stuff on the table and when he picks up the dog tags he freezes and stares at his brother.

"God! what have you done, boy?"

Lifty looks at him.

"The dumbest thing ever!" He mutters. Shifty puts the dog tags back and looks at his brother. He does that for a long time. Then he gets up and walks up to him and gives him a hug. Lifty who haven't expected this jumps a little in surprise when he receives it.

"I'm sorry that I've been so stupid, I'll quit drinking and stop acting like a retarded motherfucker!"

Lifty's eyes fills with tears and he hugs his brother back. This is the nicest thing Shifty have ever said to him.

"You must hate me!" Shifty says while he buries his face in Lifty's fur.

"No, Shifty...I love you..."

"I love you too!" Shifty have never said that while he's sober.

Lifty starts sobbing when he hear those words.

"Lifty...Do you remember that song...mom use to sing when she was around?" Shifty asks carefully. Lifty nods at his brother.

"Of course. Who can ever forget?"

"She had a hell of a good singing voice..." Shifty smiles slightly and a single tear comes down his cheek. The boys can booth hear their mother singing like when they were really young.

_Roses whisper good night 'neath silv'ry light  
Asleep in the dew they hide from our view  
When the dawn peepeth through God will wake them and you  
When the dawn peepeth through God will wake them and you_

Slumber sweetly my dear for the angels are near  
To watch over you the silent night through  
And to bear you above to the dreamland of love  
And to bear you above to the dreamland of love 

"I miss her so much!" Lifty whimpers. Shifty nods as he does too.

"But you know, We can't do anything about the ones that are gone, but we can take care of the ones we got until it's too late."

Lifty thinks. He thinks of Nutty, the first one to care about him, and Lifty had told him to go away. The doorbell calls again. Lifty wipes his tears away and goes to answer the door. It's Petunia.

"Hi, Lifty." She smiles at him. Lifty stares at her with a confused look.

"Uhm, I've been thinking and I thought...If you feel the same way as I do maybe we could...go on a date?" She looks calm. She must be use to that kind of stuff. Lifty would have said yes directly if he was himself but now he starts to hesitate, to have second thoughts. He asks himself if he does like her. He thinks of the sweetest and most beautiful person he can think of. But it's not Petunia as it use to be. It's...Nutty?

Lifty stares at her and finally he says

"No." Petunia gives him a surprised look.

"No?" She asks.

Shifty who now stands behind Lifty looks like a question mark.

"You are a nice girl and all but...I love someone else." He tells her. Petunia rises an eyebrow.

"Who then?" Lifty becomes silent and looks at her sheepishly. Here she is, the girl he has been in love with since the first time he met her and he's not interested anymore.

He take a deep breath and closes his eyes hard.

"I'm in love with Nutty!" He opens them again. It wasn't so bad. He feel a relief.

"What?" Petunia and Shifty says at the same time.

"I'm in love with Nutty!" He smiles bigger that ever before.

"I love him, I just couldn't see it before! I'm such a fool!"

Shifty actually seems to be okay with this. Like 'Ah, what the heck!'

"I've got to tell him! I don't care what anyone says or does!" He runs past Petunia and heads for Nutty's house. Petunia and Shifty stands there, watching him go. After a while they look at each other and Shifty makes a flirty

"Hello there" that sounds much better than when Disco Bear does it. Petunia giggles charmed.

Lifty runs up to the door to Nutty's house. He knocks on it since there's no doorbell. The door opens and when Nutty sees who it is he tries to close the door again but Lifty puts his foot in the way so he's unable to.

"Whatcha want?" Nutty asks, sounding like he just want the raccoon to go away.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I don't know what I was thinking, it was very cold of me!" Nutty nods but he still doesn't look pleased.

"I got something to tell you, please open the door." Lifty tells the squirrel who out of curiosity opens it. Lifty tackles him to the floor and kisses him on the mouth. The squirrel seems surprised but only at first. After a while Lifty stops and looks him in the eyes.

"Did you know that you're a better kisser than Petunia?" He asks playfully. Nutty blushes and looks away. Lifty directs his face back to him.

"Please forgive me?"

The squirrel is thinking for a while and thenhe answers

"Let's see if ya can convince me just a little more..." Nutty puts his arms around the raccoon who starts to kiss him on the neck and then go higher and higher until he reaches the mouth and then they starts to make out carefully. Lifty puts his left hand on Nutty's hip, pulling him closer to himself.

"I love you Nutty..."

"I love you too Pea...Lifty"

**That's all folks!**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
